


[vid] L'amour Toujours

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love story, really. Between Kirk and Spock, between K/S and its fandom, between Star Trek and K/S, and between Star Trek and its fans. A love that's still going strong even after 50 years.<br/>Made for and premiered at Kismet's Closing Ceremony, High Wycombe, 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] L'amour Toujours

It's a love story, really. Between Kirk and Spock, between K/S and its fandom, (to a certain extent) between Star Trek and K/S, and of course between Star Trek and its fans. A love that's still going strong even after 50 years.

 

Made for and premiered at Kismet's Closing Ceremony, High Wycombe, 4 September 2016.

Footage: Star Trek TOS (1966-69), Star Trek Movies 1-7 (1979-94), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), Star Trek Beyond (2016).

Music: Gigi D'Agostino, "L'amour Toujours" (small mix).

Vidder: T'Lara

(Click on "View High Quality", your bandwidth permitting.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's some "Star Trek Beyond" footage in this vid that comes from a cam rip (thank you, Russian fandom). I will remaster these tiny clips as soon as I can get my hands on the blu-ray/HD release. For now I console myself with the fact that this work is among the very first Star Trek fanvids to include "Beyond" bits that actually go *beyond* the trailer & featurette material.


End file.
